He's your past, But your not his future
by ashleigh.-.audruy
Summary: I think that your past is a foretelling of what is to come. It has to do with the fact that the line between holding on and letting go is blurred to the point when you can cross and not even know it. For Amelia Haslett, is given a second chance at love, when the boy of her past becomes just that,her past. Will she take another chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- HEY wonderful people of the internet! So this has been buzzing around in my head for legit months, and I'm very happy to be sharing this story all of you! This is my first story on the site and I haven't shared any writing in over two years. So please don't judge!**

 **I think that your past is a foretelling of what is to come. It has to do with the fact that the line between holding on and letting go**  
 **is blurred to the point when you can cross and not even know it. At least that is what this story says if you are wise enough to read between the lines. For Amelia Haslett, the line she has been toeing for the past 6 months is blurred so much that unknowing, she has crossed.**  
XXX

 _This actually could be the worst thing I've done to myself. First of all, I'm moving my whole life to a completely different country, and I just had to take a plane, heights and small place filled with at least a hundred people (Sticky and smelly people). I think I am going to past out..._ I finish the sentence and close my notebook. Already having my earbuds in, I'm barely able to listen to the music. There is just too much on my mind, I know why I decided to move. I had a lot going for me or at least that's what I had thought. My boyfriend (Now, Very EX- boyfriend) decided that I had become to much of a buzzkill, dumped me and then if that wasn't enough hacked our schools twitter account. Which he used to post lies about me. It was tasteless but hell it got me go away as far away as I could illegally go. I gave him what he wanted.

I gaze out my window a little. The view from up here is amazing the clouds have a pink tint from the sunset, I close my eyes and the next thing I knew was the fight attendant was shaking me awake. I slightly open my eyes, only to look out the window and see my favorite weather rain! Perfect for being all cozy by the fire, catching up on reading.  
"Miss we have landed in settle," The fight attendant said sweetly to me  
"Thank you for waking me" I quickly reply as I get my things. It seemed as though I literality couldn't get off the plane fast enough. Which is true because they are a death machine you pay to ride in. Emily and my childhood partner in crime, Seth, were waiting for me. Out of everyone that I would be living and basically living with over the next year, Emily and Seth are the only ones I was looking forward to spending that much time with.  
After breaking Olympic airport records of locating my suitcase and also getting it without any annoying people trying to tell me that I was taking their suitcase. I am far too experienced with airports for something like that to happen. The next leg of the race would to the hardest finding Emily and Seth. Not that this would be a challenge for a trained professional like I. But they could be anywhere. Though knowing Seth they would be close to food... I just need to see t-, I yelped being picked up off the ground and spun around in a circle.  
" SETH!" I yell Excitedly, I turn around to face him and wow this kid has grown a lot. I being a sad little 5'2" short person, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Seth is now over 5'10" which is umm amazing and all but a little bit threatening to a someone's ego.  
"Allie! You're here, I can't believe it! This is great, you are going to love it. Oh, this going to be the best senior year in the history of senior years!" Seth says at about a mile a minute. I laugh at his excited-ness.  
Though our conversion is short lived when Emily almost squeezes my stuffing out.  
"Em, it's so good to see you" I say  
"Amelia, I'm so glad your here, honestly the wedding is 6 months and you still need to be fitted and there is so much to do still I ca-" Emily is cut off by Seth  
"Serious, She moves here so you don't lose you mind and the first thing you talk about is the wedding!" Seth claims a little pissed about Em taking away my attention from him. Em rolls her eyes at his jealous behavior.  
" Of course, Seth. You soo very right." Em's words are dripping with sarcasm. Seth huffs, taking my suitcase by the handle and starts strolls to the exit.  
"Such Jealousy" Em says, we both look at each other and say together  
"Boys"  
We laugh all the way to the car, finally as we got a grip on ourselves, just as we reached Em's car. Seth had already loaded up my suitcase and was in the backseat sleeping.  
Yes, this was going to a long year, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So guys Just letting you know that Amelia knows about the legends being true and stuff. I really like where this story is going, I wasn't sure if it was too fast. But I think it's going at an okay speed. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I would never have thought that a driveway could ever be so exciting. Well, until now. Emily has talked about the wedding the whole way to her house. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait till the wedding but I just got off a long flight. Anothor relaxing nap seemed far more interesting. Emily slowed the car as she pulls up to her little cottage.

"Seth, get up we are here" I say to him as I unbuckle and get out of the car. The air here is so much fresher than anything I'm used too. I open the back door of the car , where Seth is still sleeping.

"Seth" I repeat, "Seth..." I poke him in the side, "Seth!" I poke him in the face repeatedly "Seth!" and then his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Oh, sorry Allie" Seth says smiling sheepishly. I quickly get my suitcase and backpack from the trunk of the car, and meet Seth on the porch to go in side.

" Ladies first" Seth say opening the door for me. I smile and walk inside. Thank god only Sam is home at the moment. Sam looks up from the newspaper in front of him, and stands to come and greet me.

"Hey Sam, it's nice to see you" I Say as Sam hugs me "Yea you too, Amelia" Sam replied. Just before Emily ran over, and grabbed my hand.

" Come on, Allie. You need to get settled in your new room." Emily practically sang, while dragging me up the stairs. The first door on the right, was the one we stopped at. Emily turned to face me.

" Go on open the door!" she said excitedly. I walked up to the door, slowly put my hand on the handle and turned it. As I walk in the room I can't help but smile, it's- it's just incredible. It looked like someone had looked at my soul then designed a room.

"Emily you truly out done yourself, This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me." I say turning to face Emily. I run up to her and give her a bear hug.

" I'm glad you like it," Em realises me and walks toward the door " I'll send Seth up with your suitcase and backpack" She finishes just as she leaves the room.

I sit down on my bed, and look outside my window. The view is green, lush forest with rain puddles everywhere. My favourite kind of place, I smile to myself. This is just what I needed a fresh start. No boyfriend. No one that knows what happened. No whispers behind my back. A blank canvas, mine to create and shape.

There's a knock on my door, Seth enters and sets my things down next to my desk. He stands there looking at me, like he wants answers from me.

" I don't what you want me to say, Seth" I say. Seth could always see through my lies. He knows I didn't come here just because I needed fresh air. Of course, I'd thought that no one would ask, I was wrong. Seth would always be there to question me, and make me feel wanted again. He's just my best friend what else is there to it.

"The truth sounds good to me" He says, I wanted to hate him for knowing but I couldn't help feeling glad that at least someone noticed me when nothing felt worth it.

"Do you have some where we could talk?" I ask him, Seth looked pleased with himself for getting me to talk

"Sure" He waved for me to follow him.

* * *

We pulled up at the first beach, Of course he would pick to go to the cliffs. The cliffs held a lot of memories for us, its where we agreed to be friends after spending a summer pulling pranks on each other. We had thought that our resources would be much better together. It's also where I had my first kiss...with Seth. I was ranting about how the whole world was teaming against me and while trying to get me to calm down- he just kissed me. We were only fifteen at the time, after having the best two weeks of my life with Seth as my 'Boyfriend' of sorts. I went home for school and life went on. We talked about it last summer, we both agreed that we didn't feel that way anymore. I could tell Seth was lying.

Finally we had gotten to the top, and then holding true to la push weather it started down pouring. Laughing, we raced to get under the tree cover. I settled my self on the ground and snuggled into Seth's warm side.

"So why are you here?" He asked

"I'm here every summer" I replied in a smart ass tone

"Don't be a smart ass" He said in an annoyed tone, but he was so smiling at me.

"Umm, You know my boyfriend, Alex?" Seth grunted at me, so yes. "He dumped me" Seth sat up a little straighter. "Then h-he...umm" I started crying, god I hate when this happens. Seth pulled away to look at me, he just started holding me. He let me cry on his shirt, finally when I had pulled myself together I continued my story.

"He went on the school twitter and posted lies about me. The whole school was on his side, my life was miserable. I was done with his crap, so I called Emily. And here we are" I finally told some one, what was up with me.

"Oh. I'm really sorry Amelia" Seth obviously felt bad for not being there. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked up at Seth and our eyes locked together.

Suddenly everything felt right, I could see my future here in La push with Seth. He was my past,my present and my future. He's my Best friend, my Soulmate. Seth is my everything.

"Seth. Did you just ...?" I said a little shaken

"Imprint." He said shocked

"Well that changes things" I said


	3. Chapter 3

No. NO, This can not be happening. I had a plan. This.. This was NOT part of it. I don't think I could handle a relationship more than a friend. Even if it is Seth. I mean he has always been thee for me, but leaving broke my heart last time and I can't do that again. Not to Seth, he should want better. No, he needs better than me. I'm just his best friend, that's all I'll ever be. _Stop lying to yourself, Amelia..._

"Allie, are you okay?" Seth said concerned

"Huh?" Damn. I must have zoned out.

" I asked if your alright?" Seth says.

"N-,Yea no I'm kind of freaking out, Seth" I say quietly

"I know the feeling, but we can make this work" he really wants this to work? Of course, he does.

"It isn't that easy, I can't just.. just be your girlfriend. That's not how life works, Seth!" I raise my voice, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it.

"I never said that Amelia" Seth looks hurt, oh god I hurt him. I'm standing in seconds, pacing back and forth. While Seth remains sitting, running his hand through his hair.

"I know, Seth. It's just I don't think I can handle a relationship. Yet. " Seth looks at me.

"What you mean, 'yet' " He even did the air quotes with his fingers.

" I don't know" I breath in " I honestly don't know"

"Okay, Amelia" he looks so hurt, I wander over to the edge of the cliffs and watch the waves crash on to the beach. The rain starts coming down harder, it's impossible to tell if it's rain or tears falling down my face. I didn't even notice Seth come up behind me and wrap arms around me. He leans down to my ear and whispers,

"We'll make this work"

* * *

Honestly these boys will be the reason I go crazy. No, Let me rephrase Jake, Embry and Quil will be the reason I go crazy. Yes that sounds better. The pack had just finished up patrol and had come to Emily's for lunch. And Sam let it slip, that I had moved back to La push. I'm going kill Sam later. Seth and I had just walked back down to the beach, we were talking about silly things.

"Oh yeah, Allie. Totally a sloth sounds like a great pet" He say, laughing at me. I play punch him in the arm, hurting myself in the process. The roar of a truck starts coming up the road, and pulls into the beach.

"A sloth would be a wonderful pet, Actually you just don-" I stop mid sentence and my first thought is to run. Shit, someone let the cat out the bag. Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and Jake all get out the truck and started walking towards Seth and I.

"Is it to late to run, Seth?" I ask hopefully

"Yep" He replies all too cheerfully

" I hate you"

"You did this to yourself"

"No, I didn't. I forgot to tell them, and I honestly thought you would tell them" I say sticking my tongue out at Seth, before he could reply they were upon us. Damn, I should have told them.

"What the hell, Amelia?!" says Jake

"You could have told us!" says Quil

"Why didn't you te-" Embry is cut of by Paul and Jared who had been the last to walk to the group of angry boys.

"Allie! Your back!" yells Jared running up to embrace me in a bear hug

"We missed you!" says Paul also giving me a hug,

"I missed you guys too" I say grinning at Jared and Paul, just as I'm about to tell yell at Jake, Quil and Embry. My phone rings, it's Sam. I quickly answer and put the phone up too my ear.

"Hello?"

"Amelia, it's Sam. I think Emily broke her leg, tell the boys to all go to the hospital."

"Oh my we'll see you the-" Sam hangs up before I can finish.

"We will see who? Where?" Seth asks me

"Emily's broke her leg, we are all" I point my finger at everyone " going the hospital." I say

No one moves, apparently everyone is in to much shock to move.

"Umm.. Like NOW!" I say in my bossiest voice, Suddenly everyone is rushing to the parking lot. I grab Seth's hand for comfort, He looks down and grins. I cant help be smile too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So in this chapter we are going to see Amelia seeing that peoples roles don't always stay the same, that relationships can become more than just friends and friend don't always stay friends. Also that they can grow into new versions of themselves, even if you never saw that coming. So hope you like the extra long chapter!**

* * *

After last nights crazy hospital events, it's nice to be home. Last night is a bit blur. All I can remember was a lot of Sam yelling at people, falling asleep after a while on Seth after I got bored playing on my phone. Then around 3 a.m. finally Sam, Emily and I all wandered back in to the small cottage and parted ways to head to bed.

* * *

My eyes open a little at the sound of knocking. Groaning I roll over to look at my alarm clock, 7 a.m. its reads. The rather annoying person at my door, knocks again. After I practically fall out of bed, and I walk to my door. Opening the door, I see Sam.

"Why, on gods green earth. Have you woken me at 7 in morning?" I ask calmly, trying not to lose my temper.

"It's Emily, She's trying to clean the whole house and make breakfast and... a-" Understanding I stop Sam from explaining further.

"I'll be right down, in a minute" I say closing my door to get ready.

I open my suitcase, looking at the not so neatly packed clothes. I sigh, picking out a pair light washed jeans and a peachy coloured tank top. I quickly throw on the outfit and sneakers. I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I walk out of my room, to hear Em and Sam bittering over the wedding date.

"It too late to change it, Sam." I hear Emily say as I walk down the stairs.

"We are not getting married, if you have a broken leg!" Sam says angrily, I slowly step off the stairs and into the living room. I find Sam and Emily both at the kitchen table, Emily has a cup of coffee and her wedding binder out. While Sam has a plate of eggs and a newspaper. Silently I slide into the chair next to Emily, and wait for the conversation to pick up again.

" The Wedding is going to happen in two weeks, Sam! I don't care if you agree or not. It's happening" She says sternly. Emily pulls herself up and on to her crutches, and walks over to the kitchen. Sam leans over the table and whispers at me,

"Can you get her to change her mind?" I can't help but laugh at him, I stop the second Sam starts giving me a death glare.

"No, are you crazy! Once Emily has her mind set on something there is no stopping her." I whisper/yell at Sam.

"God I wish you were wrong" Sam sighs and leans into his chair.

"Amelia come get your Breakfast" Emily says, calling me into the kitchen. I jump up and speed walk into the kitchen. Emily has a plate of eggs and bacon, waiting for me with a glass of orange juice. I walk back over the seat I was sitting in with Emily. The second I sit down Emily has the binder opening and is explaining every last detail of the wedding. The date is the 17th of July, the braid maids are wearing maroon dresses. Emily is the middle of telling me who each of her braid maids are when, she says the last name on the planet I'd think of... Leah. I nearly spit my orange juice on Sam.

"Leah.. as.. as in Leah Clearwater." I go big eyed at Sam and give him a 'what the bloody hell, are you letting this happen? Are you looking to start world war three' kind of look. Sam grimaces and starts reading his newspaper again.

"Yes, Leah Clearwater." Emily say rolling her eyes at me. I continue to eat my breakfast, just as I take a slip of my orange juice Emily says very casually almost too causally,

"Actually she offered to be a braids maid" I have a coughing fit because of the amount of surprise that statement bought to me. Emily laughs at me, saying

"Yeah, I had about that same reaction"

"Oh." Is all I could think to say, The very thought of Leah being okay with this marriage is a long shot. Let alone support it? Either Leah has really changed or she's planning something, Something I want no part of. We continue to eat breakfast and have light conversation. Once I finish my breakfast, I get a text from Seth.

 **Seth:** _Hey, meet me at my house in 10 minutes.  
_ **Amelia:** _Okay, are we going to be doing_ something?  
 **Seth:** _No, I just need an excuse to leave the house._  
 _ **Amelia:** So spontaneous adventure?_  
 **Seth:** _You know_ _it.  
_ **Amelia:** _Okay, see you in 10._

I run up stairs and into my bedroom. I grab a small backpack, then put my Nike rain jacket, my running shoes,a cute blue swim suit and an extra set of clothes inside. I quickly zip up the backpack and head downstairs in search of a water bottle.

I walk into the kitchen and I open the trusty cabinet that holds the water bottles, I find my favourite one and fill it at the sink.

"Going somewhere?" asks Emily from the kitchen table. I turned to face her direction.

"Yes, I'm going to Seth's' I causally, I starting walking towards the front door. Emily clears her throat, I look over to her. Emily is pointing to a small wicker basket sitting on the table. I raise an eyebrow at her as if too say 'How did you know'

"By the way you ran up stairs, I figured that you were more than likely going to hang out with Seth and that you would need snacks." Emily says to me, I walk over and give her a quick hug. I grab the basket and head out to Seth's.

* * *

I arrived at Seth's house nearly 5 minutes later. I continue up the sidewalk leading to the front porch. Where I find Seth, lying on the porch swing, of course sleeping. I go and sit on him, deciding it would the fastest way to wake him. I sit there playing on my phone, I hear a groan. Success!

"Hey, get off" Seth whines at me. I stand up, so he can get up. Seth slowly stands up.

"So where are we going?" I ask excitedly, Seth smiles at me. He grabs my hand and pulls me toward his truck. I jump in the passengers side, and Seth turns the key. the truck roars to life, Seth's truck is very loud. He pulls out of the drive way and starts to head up the street to the main road.

"We are going " Seth looks at me, smiles and pats hands on the wheel like a drum. " To the cottage" Seth says to me and I grin at him, God I could just kiss him. Wait, what? No I don't what to kiss my best friend. I want to have an amazing and fun day with him. But I do not want to kiss him!

 _Is Seth just my best friend now?_ I mean after the imprint, I felt a pull towards Seth. But it was just the imprint not me. Life goes on.

 _What does Seth want?_ Damn. I never asked. I never thought too. I'm so stupid, This effects him more than me, but I get to make the decision if he is happy or not?

"Seth?" I say, Seth hums a "Hmm" at me. "What do you want?" Seth looks at me, concerned

"What do you mean, Allie?" Seth says to me

"The imprint, What to you want?" I say, Seth hold the wheel a little tighter than he should. He runs a hand though his hair and looks at me

"I want" Seth hesitates "I want you to be happy"

"Good answer, but cut the crap, Seth. What do you want?" I ask him sternly, He turns on to the cottage road. I realized, that I had to have zoned out for a while. Seth doesn't reply to me until we get to the cottage. Its a gorgeous cabin on the lake. Seth gets out of the truck and starts walking towards the dock. I quickly hop out of the truck, and run up to Seth.

"Seth!" I say trying to keep up with his pace "Come on, Just talk to me." But he doesn't stop walking till we reach the end of the dock. Then Seth turns to face me.

"You want to know what I want, Amelia?" Seth asks me, I nod taking step closer to him " I want you to be my forever, My girlfriend, my wife, and the woman I grow old with!" I stand here, shocked.

"What if you mess me up, Seth! What if you leave me, right when I need you most!" I yell at him. There to many things that could go wrong, I couldn't do that again.

"Are you kidding me, Amelia! You honestly think I would do that! I imprinted on you, I would do any thing for you!" Seth fires back at me "Wait, do you think that I would even think about hurting you like that other guy did?" Seth asks me

"No! I just don't want this friendship to be gone! Then I don't know what I would do" I can feel the tears rolling down my face, as I say those words.

"Take a risk, Amelia" Seth says to me " What if I was made for you and you were made for me, What if this is it? What if I'm your last first kiss?" Seth steps in closer to me and wraps his arms around me. I raise my tear stained face to look into Seth eyes. Then it hit me, I was running away from something. That I was meant for. Seth was my past, but he was also my future. Seth leans down, and lightly presses my lips to mine. Suddenly it feels like fireworks go off around us. Seth pulls away from me, I move my arms up around Seth's neck. And we just stood there for while. Enjoying the warmth and happiness we gave each other.

At least until Seth picked me up and Jumped into the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

I have seen or spoken to Seth for two weeks, not since that amazing day at the cottage. Not a word. Even the pack talks to me like they are walking on thin ice. I don't know what to think any more.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as the wedding party begins to arrive at Sam and Emily's to get ready for the wedding this afternoon. I know the wedding party, so as they walk by me they each say 'hey' or give me a small wave. I continue to swing on my porch swing and drink my coffee. There's a quick bing from my phone. Its a notification from Instagram:

 **kentkelly has tagged you in a post.**

Interesting. Wonder what that asshole decided to pull this time. I slide open the notification only to see an old picture of Kent and I kissing. I nearly throw up at the site of it. The caption reads ' _Sorry, babe'_. HA. As if. I click comment and type ' _Fuck off Kent' ._ I smile to myself and then decide to scroll through my feed while I'm here.

"Hey" says someone, I look up to see Sam. I smile and reply with a soft 'hello'.

"Can you come with me for a walk, I need some air" Sam says to me

"Sure" I reply, standing to join him

Sam and I start walking down the lane. Sam has an odd tense about him at the moment. He about to tell me something, I know it.

" Spit it out, Sam. What's on your mind?" I don't have to look at him to see he shoulders fall a bit.

"You notice how you are able to be away from Seth without driving yourself mad?" Sam says slowly

" I suppose" Now that I think about it no one else in the pack who has imprinted is like that…. Wait what does that mean?

" What are you saying Sam?" I say quietly, Sam sighs but continues

" I've reading the legends and they all point to it being…" Sam stops breaths in a little "This being... A false imprint" I stop dead in my tracks. My vision becomes foggy. I slowly breath in and out slowly.

"What the hell is a false imprint" I say very slowly taking breaths between words

"Well when a young wolf imprints there's a small chances of it being wrong the spirits can change his path" Sam tells me

"Umm okay" I can't even think straight, but it all of it makes a lot of sense. Seth needed time and now I need space too. I stand up straight and hug Sam.

"Thank you for telling me Sam" I let go of Sam and take a step back

"Your welcome, Amelia" Sam says

* * *

I lay like a star fish on my bedroom floor, it's 5 o'clock and the wedding is in an hour. Every one has already left to go the wedding ceremony. God I'm going to be late. There's a knock on my door. Who the hell? I'm too lazy to get up at this point, it could be a mass murder and I couldn't care less.

"Come in" I say rolling on to my stomach. My door opens and in walks Jake. He's all cleaned up in tux and everything.

"I was told you'd be ready to go" Jake says to me, I groan and sit up.

"And you told you that?" I say looking at him

"Sam." I roll my eyes at that

"What does he think I'm going to not show and go in to a state of depression of something?" I say to him. Jake gives me a long look "I take that back and Jake, really I'm fine" I get up and walk into my closet to change into my dress. It's knee length, black and is 1950's vintage style. At least my hair is done up into in a low braided bun of sorts. My makeup is simple but elegant. I quickly grab the pair flats I had put out to wear. I walk out to see Jake looking at my books. I clear my throat. Jake turns and his jaw drops a little.

"What is there something on my face?" I ask Jake smirking at him, who quickly realizes what his face looks like in the moment.

"No, Allie. You look beautiful." Jake says to me

"Your don't look so bad yourself, Jake." I say smiling at him

* * *

We get to the ceremony just in time. Everyone was just going to find seats as Jake and I walk over. I rush over to grab a seat next to Jared. Who takes one look at me and mutters 'Damn' under his breath. Jake takes the seat to my left, just as the song 'A thousand years' starts playing. Everyone stands and watches as Emily walks down the aisle to her future. I frown at that thought.

The ceremony was beautiful. Short and sweet. Everyone is now starting to making there way to the reception for dinner. Just as Jake and I stand up I see something in the trees and I lean to the right to see past Jake and then it's gone. I Shrug it off but it was probably just nothing. The pathway to the tent is lit up with fairy lights all up the trees, and lanterns.

"I can't imagine how long this took to do" I say quietly to Jake. He leans over and says

"About 4 days, I helped" I smile at him

We make our way to the seating Chart. I'm at table 5 with a few of my friends from Forks. Jake and the pack are all at table 3 together. I see Seth's name but I don't think he's going to come. Dinner went by rather quickly, The music had started playing about 20 minutes ago, But I still haven't moved from my seat. One of my friends Bella Swan just left me to go dance. I pull out my phone to see if maybe Seth texted or called me. Nothing. Where is he now? I wonder. Jake slides into the seat next to me.

"Hey." I say to him, leaning forward on to the table and setting my head into hands.

"Wanna dance?" Jake asks me, I turn my head to look at him and smirk

"Why?"

"Well a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone." He continues on to say "And it's a slow song" Jake grabs my hands and pulls me towards the dance floor. As we step on to a free space on the dance floor, Jake pulls me in closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and slowing swing back and forth in time with Jake.

"So I take it Sam told you" Jake says quietly to me, I look away from Jake

"I guess he did" I say frowning a little

"You'll find some one" He says, I look back at him and smile

"I hope so" I say, I notice Jake looking longingly at Bella "Things with Bella didn't work out?" Jake looks down at me

"Nah, they didn't. She's with a Cullen now though" Oh. A vampire, of course.

"You'll find someone" I wink at him and Jake gives me a wide smile. The song slows down to a stop. I pull away from Jake but he takes me hand and leads me off the dance floor and out of the tent.

"What, You need some air?" I ask him playfully

"A little." Jake says, honesty all those happy couple made me a little sick to my stomach. I smile at him. The beach isn't more than a five minute walk from the wedding.

"Want to go to the beach?" I ask Jake, he looks at me and shrugs "Sure. Sure" I smile and lead Jake towards the beach. We walk down the lantern lit pathway, but this time we go over to the water.

The waves crash softly on the sand. It's calming to hear. I take off my shoes and set them carefully down on the sand. Jake looks at me like I'm losing it. I give him a smile and run into the warm salt water. I let myself spin around in circles. I when I get bored of playing in the water ( Which doesn't take long only about 5 minutes). I walk back to dry land and stand in front of Jake. He laughs at me and stands up.

"You really something aren't you?" He says to me beginning to walk along the shore line.

"Well what did you expect? A boring low life!" Jake shakes his head at me, smiling "Believe me Jake, I'm nothing like you" I say seriously trying not to smile

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Jake yells at me because I'm running away from him, I slow down to turn and walk backwards.

"Well, your really no fun" I yell back, Jakes running after me. He quickly catches up to me and picks me up bridal style. Jake runs into the water throwing me in and hitting me with water. Laughing with each other.

"Okay maybe your a little fun, Jake" I say to him.

I never thought about Seth again all night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK. So the** **HUGE** **plot twist in the last chapter was something I felt needed to happen for Amelia's story to really unfold. Sorry but there will not be a lot of Seth from here on out. The False imprint really puts him in a place where he shouldn't be. XO Ash**

 **PS Please, Please REVIEW!**

* * *

 _I feel like I'm a the start again, but this time there is no where to go._ I kick aside rocks and sticks as I walk through the forest. Sam and Emily left after the wedding last night to go to Paris for 10 days. Usually I be happy about this, but now I just feel more alone than ever. I look up and let the sun rays rest on my face. Sighing I turn around and walk back home.

As I walk up the steps to the front door, I see Jake sitting in my porch swing, sleeping. _Wolfs._ I say in my head and rolling my eyes. I walk over the swing and say

"That's my spot" Jake pretty much falls off the swing and stumbles to keep his balance. I laugh at him.

"Haha, very funny." Jake says clearly not seeing the funny side of this.

"What are you doing here" I ask him.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today" I shrug at him and turn to go inside. "So.. Is that a yes? Or..." Jake continues

"Sure, why not." I Kicking off my running shoes on the mat and walking to the fridge grabbing a water bottle. Then leaning on the countertop. "What did you have in mind?" I ask Jake.

"Well, I didn't really think that far ahead yet" Jake tells me. I hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. "Maybe, only if you want to. I could show you my car I'm working on" I crack a smile and reply

"I love to see it" Jake smiles and practically drags me to his truck to go.

* * *

On the way to Jake's house it started down pouring. Soon enough we pulled up at Jakes house, just a crack of lighting shot across the sky. Jake and I look at each other, then jump out of the truck and sprint to Jakes garage. We run in side the garage and Jake finks on the light. He has a pretty extensive collection of tools and things.

"Impressive" I say, grinning at Jake. He grins back at me. Jake shows me around his garage a little after I almost broke something. We decided to inside and watch a movie or something. The rain only continues to pour. So we run in his house. Jake's dad is away for a couple weeks on a camping trip with friend, Jake has told me. His house is small, yet cozy. I walk around to the living room, where I see I half eaten pizza lays in it's box. I turn to Jake who is in kitchen, getting a drink and very likely a snack.

"Clean place" I comment, words dripping with sarcasm. Jake give me a questioning look before rushing past me.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I forgot" I grin at him and say "I don't mind, really."

I start to look at Jake movie collection. He has a lot, mostly action and war movies though. I run my fingers on the sides and titles of various movies. I start to feel hot pickles all other my back as though I'm being watched. Walking over to window, I rub out the fog for a pep hole. I have blink a couple of times to make sure. Be sure that I'm not seeing things.

"Oh my god" I say,putting a hand over my month lightly.

I feel Jake next to me, I feel my heart slow down to calm pace as he stands next to me. If only for a second I felt a stock of electricity when he put his hand on my shoulder. For a second I let myself feel like Jake was the answer. For a second I felt like Jake was the right choice. For a second. Then it was gone.

Looking back out the window, he was still standing there. Seth was still standing there. Seth was back. And I needed to talk to him. Tell him it was okay. I turn towards the door and run. The rain covers me in it's cold, wet and gloom instantly. I stop myself about five feet away from Seth. He looks like death. The dark circles under his eyes are so dark it's as if someone has painted them there. He hasn't eaten in days. Seth isn't even smiling. He is broken.

Stepping forward, I raise my hand to touch his face. But Seth pushes it away.

"Don't" Seth say grimly "Just don't touch me"

"Why can't I touch you?" I say questioning Seth. Why doesn't he want me to even touch him? Seth circles around me. I turn slowly as well. Trying to keep eye contact with him.

"Why do you think, Amelia? I can barely stand your smell without phasing." Seth basically growls at me. I feel a tear roll down my face, then another and a another.

"Seth.. Where have you been?" Seth shrugs at me.

"Around. But the better question is where have you been?" Seth spit those words at me like they are painful for him to say to me. Seth turns his back to me.

"Here unlike you" I say bitterly to Seth "I didn't run away from my problems" Seth turns to face me and laughs.

"Wow congrats . You for once didn't run away from something that was your fault." I gasp at that, I should hit him. But it wouldn't be worth it.

"How dare you tell me this is my fault." Seth opens his mouth to say something. "No. Shut up Seth. This is not my fault. You didn't even have the guts to tell me yourself. Sam had to tell me. You were off playing the heartbroken wolf and left me to pick up the pieces. When it hurt me just as much as you!" I yell at him. The tears fall faster now. But Seth wasn't done yet.

"At least I haven't gone and moved on yet" Seth says to me

"What?" I say softly and look up at him

"Don't lie Amelia. I can smell him on you. Someone has already imprinted on you" Seth says bitterly. Walking then running and he finally phases in the distance. I let myself fully cry. I stink to the ground not even thinking about his words. Jake walks up behind me and pulls me on to my feet. My arms wrap around Jake as I cry.

Seth is gone. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OKURRR! So many apologies for the massive gap between posts. I guess my life has changed in the 1.5 years since I posted but my love for this story hasn't gone anyway. I've almost posted a new chapter a few times but I ended up hating the plot so I deleted them. Oops.**

 **Anyways, I really really like the plot I have planed for this story. Please leave me a review with your thoughts!**

Seth hates me, He hates me. I will never be able to fix it because Seth is gone, I can't feel his presence in my life anymore but this hadn't taken his words away with him. I can't seem to get rid of the feeling that he was right, and another wolf had imprinted on me. I hated that feeling. I hated not knowing. Yesterday, I suppose was Seth coming back to tell me that whatever we had going was over, I think it was his version of a goodbye.

Now, it did not matter, my life is moving forward even I'm not. I start school in two weeks and I not even registered at a high school yet. I peal myself out of bed, and take my phone off its charger on my desk. I have a couple texts from Jacob, **_'you okay, meila?'_** _**'just checking in again txt me back' 'can't tell if this is you needing space or you ignoring me, just tell me you are okay'.**_ I go to reply but I can 't find the words right now. After Jacob dropped me at home yesterday, I layed on the sofa and didn't much until I found enough energy to go up to bedroom. I don't know how much Jake heard of the conversation between Seth and I but He never mentioned the imprint thing and I feel competently clueless.

I throw on a pair of black legging and an Harvard University sweatshirt with a pair of white converse, its only 8:28 but I could go into Folks to register and get my timetable for school. Emily and I decided since I am an honors student and have my own Jeep that I should attend Folks High School instead of the local one in La Push.

I find the keys for the jeep that I used a bit of my savings to buy a few weeks a ago, it will do the job even if its a dinosaur. Locking the door behind me I smell the fresh scent of a cool summer rain. I jump in the jeep just as it begins to down pour, this weather matches my mood. I pull on to the highway and start to feel the light sting of tears, I wipe away them before they do any damage and make my eye red. I can not cry over Seth I won't give him that power over me. I just get through this, one year and I am off to university hopefully far enough away to make Seth happy and away from me. But I can't help but keep replaying that moment in my head. The disgust on Seth's face at the site of me. The hatred he as for me, now there's no hope of us being us. Then when he told me, that I smelt of another wolf's imprint. Which was impossible. There just wasn't a way that could be true. It just couldn't be.

I pull into the parking lot at the school, and pull down the mirror to fix myself before going in. Quickly wipe the remaining tear marks on my face away, then get out of the jeep.

Walking back out of school to the parking lot, I hear a little whine and bark. Looking around all I see is a small cardboard box at the edge of the lot. I jog over there, looking into the box. Only to find a little black puppy! He sees me and proceeds to start jumping up and barking at me.

" Hi, little guy" I softly say , picking him up. " You just need someone to love you, huh?" He snuggles into my shoulder.

" Wanna come home with me, little guy?" This time he barks happily at me and licks my face repeatedly.

"Okay bud" I giggle as he continues to lick my face.

While walking back to the truck, my phone starts buzzing in my back pocket. Moving the puppy in one arm, I come to stop to pick up the phone call. It's Jake. I let it continue to buzz in my hand, I don't feel like talking yet. Maybe it's just that I don't what to have to talk Seth... Seth is one of Jake's best friends and I broke Seth's heart in a way. Sweet, kind, innocent Seth, I won't matter that I'm hurting too if Seth is never going to be the same. Or Maybe it's because of what I felt towards Jake. He was kind, and he didn't press me to talk about Seth before.

Continuing walking to the jeep, I hold my phone while it buzzs more. There is a picture of Jake and I from the wedding the photographer took while we were dancing. Climbing in the truck, the puppy jumps off of me and curls up on the passenger seat.

 **Voicemail** **(1)**

Sliding the notification open with my finger, putting the phone to my ear. I take a deep breath, to help hold myself together. "Amelia, can you please answer your phone! I need to know how you're doing, Seth was out of line yesterday." I take a Sharp breath "Can we hang today? I… I miss you, talk later." I close my eyes, before making a decision. I'll call him later, yes, later sounds good. I start the engine and the puppy jumps up and barks angrily at the sound its making. I laugh pulling out of the parking lot.

"Come on, Buddy." I tell the puppy after I open his door of the truck. When we get to the house. He jumps down and runs to the front door. I put my backpack on and grab the bags of pet supplies. Quickly I ran to catch up with the puppy.

Unlocking the door, I kick off my shoes in the doorway. The Puppy starts barking frantically at something, putting down my bags, and turning around to see what was wrong. Jake is sitting one of the kitchen stools. Jake turns to face towards the puppy and I, Jake gets off the stool and begins to pet the puppy.

" Hey, little one" Jake says softly to the puppy and picks him up. Still petting the puppy, Jake turns his attention towards me. Before he could say anything I cut him off,

"You break into houses, now?"

"Only when you decided to ignore me" Jake says flatly. I wasn't ignoring him, not really at least, more like only a little.

"I wasn't ignoring you, I needed some space, time to think Jake" I reply avoiding eye contact with him. I bite my lip, as if it will make this go any faster

" Oh really, what is there to think about? Seth is a jerk for doing that to you, placing all the blame on your shoulders. Its completely unfair to you but sure take time to try and understand that." Jake practically yells at me.

" Its not that, Jake. Its what he said! He thinks I've moved on to another guy and I've been imprinted on which is insane because I would think I know if that had happened , right?" I match his tone, Jake doesn't seem to know what to say and his anger fades away.

"What? Run out of answers about how I should run my life, Jake?" I pick up the little fur ball for comfort.

Jake runs his hand through his hair like he does when he is stressed or doesn't know what to do next. "Jake?Are you not telling me something?" I ask losing the frustration in my voice.

"Meila, Seth isn't wrong. Some one did imprint on you, don-" I cut Jacob off

"What you mean? Who did?" I feel my heart begn to race and my breathing becomes unsteady

" Uh, I didn't know how to tell you-" I cut him off again

"Jake..."

"I did Amelia, I imprinted on you"


End file.
